1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to organic chemistry and organic compounds. More specifically, the invention relates to heavy metal containing compounds, especially to those containing iron, cobalt, or nickel. The synthesis, electrochemistry, and method of use of polycobalticinium macrocyclic receptor molecules is disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anion coordination chemistry, the complexation of anionic species by organic receptor molecules recently has been recognized and developed as a new field of coordination chemistry. Several classes of anion ligands have been reported including Lewis acidic bicyclic tin cryptands, organomercury and silicon macrocycles, quaternary ammonium, polyguanidinium and polyammonium macrocyclic molecules. The latter positively charged pH-dependent class of host form strong and sometimes selective complexes with a variety of anions including the binding of linear dicarboxylates with chain length selectivity.
It would be desirable to produce a class of redox responsive anion receptors that are pH-independent. However, for purposes of regenerating the receptors, pH dependence may be useful.
Similarly, it would be desirable to produce a class of anion receptors that have the ability to bind with selected anions and allow the extraction of such anions from solution.
It would further be desirable to regenerate those receptors and thus have the ability to return some or all to solution to further extract anions.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the class of compounds, method of manufacture, and method of use of this invention may comprise the following.